Don't Leave Me
by kashumaguflu
Summary: Just a short one-shot of Rhysand's sudden realizations about Feyre. I can't wait for ACOMAF to come out!
Rhysand dreaded the fact that Feyre's week with him was up, and that she had to return to the High Lord of the Spring Court. He knew she had to leave, but he was troubled to see her go.

He was standing in the doorway to her room at the Night Court, silently watching as she packed away some books he assigned her to read for this month. He enjoyed their reading lessons, especially because it was so easy for him to make her squirm. But Rhysand was exceedingly proud of his Feyre and the progress she had made in her past few visits. He was constantly surprised-pleasantly surprised by her determination and efforts to improve.

Rhysand savored spending these past few visits with her. He would miss teasing her and their constant bickering. He would miss their reading lessons. He would miss telling her stories late at night when Feyre couldn't sleep. He would miss her jokes and the private thoughts she only shared with him. He opened up to her and told her secrets he had never told anyone else. Rhysand trusted her. She was his equal in every way.

 _Mates,_ a voice in the back of his mind whispered.

As he watched Feyre pack the last book, one of his personal favorites, he came to the astonishing realization that he was going to miss _her-_ everything about her. It pained him to think of them being separated until the next month _._ And even more surprising-

Rhysand had fallen in love with her.

Snapping out of his reverie, he tapped on the doorframe.

"Feyre?"

She jumped at the sound of his voice, not knowing that he had been standing there for the past few minutes. She turned to look at him, her blue-gray eyes burning into his. "Yes?"

"Please don't leave," he murmured.

Feyre's eyes widened at his abrupt words. It wasn't a demand, but more of a plea. Rhsyand was ashamed that he was acting so weak at the hands of this girl. _But she wasn't just any girl_ , he told himself. Feyre was his mate, his equal, his heart. He had never felt as vulnerable as he did in that moment.

"You know I can't," she began. "My week is up. I have to return to the Spring Court."

Rhysand nodded. Of course she had to go back. He had been foolish thinking that she would stay here with him. That his loneliness would make this stubborn and strong-minded girl remain at the Night Court. He clenched his jaw and turned to leave the room.

When he reached the doorway, he looked back at his Feyre to find sadness in her eyes.

"I could stay," she whispered.

He paused, hope fluttering in his chest. "What did you just say?"

Feyre walked across the room to stand in front of him. She looked up at him, her slate-colored eyes softening at his shocked features.

"I don't have to go back to the Spring Court-to Tamlin. I could stay here with you," she said gently.

Rhysand gazed down at her, his eyes flickering across her face. This could all be just another one of her cruel jokes to make his life more miserable. But he noticed something in her expression that he had never seen from her before. He had seen anger and disappointment, betrayal and humor, but never this. In fact, no one had ever looked at the High Lord of the Night Court like this.

With love.

Feyre smiled as the sudden realization dawned on him. She reached up and placed a small hand on his cheek. No one had ever looked at him or touched him with this much affection.

He took a step closer until their bodies were touching. He cupped his calloused hands on either side of her face, his eyes drifting from her eyes to her smiling mouth.

"I would like it very much if you stayed," he whispered across her lips. She smiled even wider as Rhysand lowered his mouth to hers and kissed her. Feyre's arms wrapped around his neck as she pressed her body flush against his. His hands traveled down her back to rest at her waist, and he kissed her harder. He turned them around until her back was pressed firmly against the wall, and began trailing kisses across her jaw.

"I love you," she blurted out. He paused at the slope of her neck, his heart raging behind his ribs. "I have for weeks," she continued. "I haven't told you because I didn't think you felt the same way. But now, I don't know if you love me or what this means-"

Rhysand gripped her hands in his. "Stop," he said gently, intertwining their fingers together.

She looked at him with confusion. "But I-"

He pressed a kiss to the corner of her mouth. "I've loved you since the moment you arrived Under the Mountain. When you proved yourself to Amarantha and all the High Fae who had been trapped there for decades. That you were strong and didn't give up no matter what you were put through," he said. "I admired you. I saw myself in you. You cared enough for Tamlin and his people-all of Prythian-to free us. You were-still are-a force to be reckoned with."

Feyre stared up at him in wonder. He had never told her how he felt during their stay Under the Mountain, that he respected her in every sense of the word.

Rhysand smiled down at her. "I realized that I had found my match." He squeezed her hands and continued, "I realized that no one else in this world could talk any sense into me or make me see what a hotheaded ass I can be sometimes."

She laughed and beamed up at him. Gods, he loved her smile. She was breathtaking. She was _his._ Just as he was hers.

"And I am grateful for you, because you are my balance. You make me see the good things in my miserable life, and you've somehow managed to make it not so miserable. I have lived for centuries, my life seeming so endless and tiring and lonely." He paused and kissed her forehead. "Until you."

Feyre looked up at him, her eyes seeming to reach into the depths of his soul.

"I love you, Feyre darling," he said softly. "I love the words you speak and the secrets you share with me. I love how you find joy in everything. I love how you always go out into the garden to pick flowers and press them between the pages of the books we read together. I love your smile and I love your mind."

Rhysand glanced at her to find tears sliding down her cheeks. He brought her small hands up to his face and placed them along his jaw.

"I love how you look at me and see _me._ I love how you've changed me. I love how you've made me open up to you, as I never have with anyone else." He paused and took a breath. "I love you, I love you, I love you," he whispered, "and I always will."

Feyre's hands tightened on his face as her eyes burned into his. "I love you so much," she choked out.

He grinned as he brought his face to hers and trailed his lips across her cheeks, kissing away her tears. Rhysand's heart felt like it would burst through his chest to meet with hers. He had never felt so happy. _Mine,_ he thought.

 _Mates,_ the voice in his mind spoke louder.

 _Mates,_ Feyre's mind answered him.


End file.
